In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon
by KiteShinigami
Summary: Ryou is dying and Bakura reflects on it. Not the cliche Bakura beats Ryou thing. It's original, or at least it was when i wrote it o.O Just read it, onegai? ;


In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon  
  
By KiteShinigami  
  
Kite: woo. I feel special, because I'm actually doing something productive. -.-  
  
Risky: Well... um... that's nice.  
  
One-shot. Shonen-ai. Inspired by the .hack original soundtrack 2 song "In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon" Bakura/Ryou  
  
-Ryou is dying and Bakura reflects on it. What fun! Major fluff and stuff Bakura/Ryou-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or .hack  
  
(Told in Yami no Bakura's PoV -Point of View-)  
  
.~.  
  
Cough. Cough. Cough. I held my Ryou closer as his small frame was once again wracked by coughs. The rain wasn't helping much either.  
  
Wait, let me slow down and back it up a bit for you.  
  
Ryou's father died around a month and a half ago. But just before that incident my "lessons" to Ryou had reached their peak. Thus, Ryou was dying. Make sense? No? Ok. um.well, He's sick. Or at least has the appearance of a terribly sick being. Oh, and his soul has been shattered into a billion irreplaceable pieces. We can't forget that, now can we? My beatings and his father's death were enough to crack and shatter his soul forever. So, now he's just an empty shell, with very small fragments of soul left.  
  
After Ryou's father's death, Ryou had to come here to live with his aunt and uncle. 'Here' being a boring little town called Farragut, Tennessee. somewhere in the eastern/southern part of the US- America- whatever you wanted to call it. Again, I will repeat B-O-R-I-N-G. But now we're getting off topic. The topic is Ryou, remember?  
  
Anywho, I know he's dying. I know there's no cure for it. And I know I sound very, *very* blunt, but what can I say? It is my fault for beating him and his father's fault for dying. I think. but it's not like the stupid mortal could really decided whether or not he wanted to die. Whereas I could've stopped beating Ryou at any time.  
  
I sighed as he stopped coughing. Eventually his light would fade and he would be dead. I wished I could go with him, but noooooooooo! I'm bound forever to the damn piece of metal! Gold! Gold, if it is to be a damned piece of anything it might as well be 'the damned piece of gold'. It sounds better that way. More important. Again, here I go with the 'straying from the topic.' Geez!  
  
I brushed a strand of my Hikari's once clean, shiny hair out of his eyes. Which were closed at the moment. Not that it mattered whether they were opened or closed, he was too lost to see me anyhow. His forehead was burning hot, regardless. That's what's gonna kill him, the fever. Lately, every day his temperature is around 99 F-100 F and at night it reaches anywhere from 98F-105F. And this is every night! Even if I've already given up hope of seeing him walk away from this alive, it still hurts me to see him go out like this; so full of pain. I had always thought of him as a younger brother. Someone to look out for, to protect.and to toughen up for that matter. He had been strong mentally through the light beatings, even thought he never showed any signs at becoming physically stronger. I admired him for that, and slowly I felt my feelings for him grow. I began to think of him as *more* than a brother, as *more* than a friend. Those thoughts are what brought on the rougher beatings that broke him. Before and even after his soul shattered I loved him and I still do.  
  
Now for those of you who truly, honestly, didn't see that coming: I want you to step away from this document and find a wall. Then, I want you to bang your head as hard as you can against it until you realize how utterly *stupid* and *blind* you are. I'll give you some time to do this.  
  
..  
  
Ok, time's up. Have fun? Can you still see the letters, words, sentences, etc.? Good. Now, don't sue.  
  
Where are we, you ask? Well beside the point of location I gave earlier? Well, we sure as hell aren't at Ryou's relatives' house! The lazy, good-for- nothing bums! They didn't even notice the condition their nephew was in. Son-of - . ahem. Anywho. We're not that far away from their house though. I'd say about, oh, 5-10 miles. We're behind some shopping center called K- H-O-L-'S or something of the sort. We piled a mound of boxes together and wha-la! Temporary shelter! Even if it does suck at keeping the rain away..  
  
I felt Ryou shift slightly in my arms, and I took in his disheveled appearance. Long, shoulder-length, silver hair was matted and dirty. Ivory skin was smudged with grime and paler than paper. His full, pale lips parted, and his breath coming out soft and steady. I turned away from him as I dug into the backpack filled with assorted things from Ryou's relatives' house. I pulled out a box of. R-I-T-Z B-I-T-Z. er. *crackers*. They were crackers, so-erm- yeah.  
  
"Ryou," I nudged him slightly and he moaned.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
He opened his eyes. Those chocolate orbs were glazed over and empty, a reflection of his soul. Every once and a while a piece of his soul would be reflected in his eyes, like light reflecting off a mirror.  
  
"Ryou?" I asked opening the box of crackers.  
  
He didn't speak back or think back for that matter. (We still have our mental link) But his eyes flashed an emotion that left as quickly as it had come. Not quick enough though, because I could tell what it was; sadness.  
  
"Ryou, you want some of this?" I asked, rattling the box of crackers lightly.  
  
His lips parted, as if to say something, but no sound came out.  
  
"You need to eat something Ryou, we both do." I guess that statement was partially true. I did need to eat, now that I had a physical body, but Ryou was going to die whether he ate or not, so .yeah.  
  
Acceptance flashed through his eyes this time and I pushed my hand into the box of crackers, pulling out a handful of them. I popped one into my mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it. I then put another one in my mouth, chewing it but NOT swallowing it. I scooted over to Ryou, mashed cracker still in my mouth. His lips were already parted as I pressed my own against them. I spit the mashed cracker into his moth and he swallowed on reflex. I know how disgusting it may seem to you, and half of you are probably thinking 'eww.' whilst the other half is thinking 'awww.'. Or somewhere along those lines. I continued the process several time until I put the cracker box, now half empty, back into the book bag. I pulled out a bottle of spring water and drank some. Then I cradled Ryou's head and allowed him to drink the rest. After the bottle was empty, I placed it too in the book bag.  
  
I pulled Ryou closer to me and retrieved a blanket from the said bag. When I wrapped it around Ryou his eyes flashed emotion once more. Only this time it stayed there, as thought this was the biggest piece of his soul left. The emotion was a desperate one. The way he clung to me was also desperate.  
  
"Ryou?" I asked, half-hoping, half-praying that he had managed to resemble the broken pieces of his soul.  
  
Suddenly muffled words ran through our mental link. I instantly clung to them as Ryou clung to me, a shred of hope in his onyx-brown eyes. I used a bit of Shadow Magic to magnify the thought to where I could hear it clearly.  
  
/Yami, will you sing to me?/ Desperately it rang thought my head. Was this his last request? I so, then I dare not ignore it. I sighed, then breathed in deep after having picked a song I'd heard sung back in Egypt. "In the land of twilight, under the moon, we dance for the idiots. Ring-around-the- roses, jump to the moon. We sing with the castanets."  
  
//I hope you enjoy this my Ryou.//  
  
I inhaled once more and continued, "I will sing for crescent moon. Dancing with the castanets. As the end will come so soon, in the land of twilight."  
  
//I hope you know why I'm doing this.//  
  
"I will sing for crescent moon. Dancing with the castanets. As the end will come so soon, in the land of twilight." I repeated this line once more before sending another mental message.  
  
//I hope you know.//  
  
I started again, "High and loud, the sound of your bell of twilight.ringing. Boy, all alone it rings and echoes in twilight. Run away child, to your hiding place."  
  
//I hope you know.how much I love you.// I finished the thought to him and continued by humming the end of the song for it held no more words. When finished, I opened my eye to look at him.  
  
He was.crying.  
  
/I.love.you...t-to Yami-chan./ The signal was weak but I heard it loud and clear.  
  
A smile toke my lips as tears took to my eyes. His eyes too flooded with sadness and love.  
  
"A-Ariga-t-to," he whispered softly, choking on this one word.  
  
His eyes dulled, his body became limp, his tears ceased, and his last breath fluttered out of him. His soul was gone, I could feel it, and I knew he was finally gone. My hikari was dead, plain and simple.  
  
I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his cold ones. //Goodbye, my Ryou// I too faded into oblivion. Into the Ring.  
  
And whilst I lay in the darkness, a thought struck me. It seemed odd that even after Ryou's soul perished our link remained in tact. So, does that mean we're still whole? Still one being? Does this mean that in time I'll see Ryou reincarnated? Or am I just going insane? Most likely insane. But then.why could I feel his bare soul against mine, right here, right now. Warming me through this cold, drowning darkness. I guess all I can do is wait.  
  
I promise, my Ryou, you won't die so young.next time. I promise,  
  
~Owari  
  
Kite: Yay! That was fun!! ^-^  
  
Risky: yup! ^_________^  
  
Kite: Please Review!!! I want at least 15 on this! I worked so hard! On spelling and grammar and emotion and plot-on everything! So PLEASE review! This is strictly ONE-SHOT! It won't have a sequel b/c I can't think of one. But if you review. *hint, hint, wink, wink*  
  
Must I say it again?  
  
Review. 


End file.
